


Chapter two

by jaredpadaleckis



Series: Against the World [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaredpadaleckis/pseuds/jaredpadaleckis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's dead."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter two

Dean felt his heart skip a beat as his fingers rolled into a fist, "What the fuck do you mean by that?" He ordered.

 

"What the fuck do you think, you filthy scumbag?" The Nazi answered, spitting some more blood to the ground, due to Dean's punch.

 

Bobby scowled, "Watch your language you stupid bastard, look at your position."

 

The man forced a laugh, "No, no, I don't think you get it. It's _your_ position you should be worried about." He answered.

 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

 

The Nazi looked at him, smiling a crooked smile, "I mean, tall one, that this time we are prepared for your little dirty tricks." He tried to sit up, and get it a more comfortable position, but failed. "It was always difficult to get you boys. You're not like the other--" He flinched at the mention of the word, "--Jews. You know how to fight back and kill."

 

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh, really?" He asked sarcastically.

 

"In the beginning we, _our boss_ , didn't really care." He continued, ignoring Dean's remark, "But you started killing too many of us, and worse, giving hope to the other animals."

 

Sam, not being able to control himself, threw a punch at the Nazi's nose and spat, "Stop calling us those names."

 

The man mustered a chuckle and Sam gave him a look of pure hatred.

 

After some seconds of him trying to regain his breath, the Nazi continued, "Anyway, they told us to start paying more attention to you."

 

"Yeah, cause trying to beat us like the others never worked." Dean laughed.

 

"Whatever." He answered, "So, we started observing you. You both stayed in this house for longer than the others, so we settled near by and watched. We watched this old one here," He nodded towards Bobby, who growled, "coming and going. We watched you going after some of us and killing. We watched your routine."

 

"Son of a bitch." Dean spoke.

 

"Not quite. Still, when we saw Bobby coming today, we knew it was the time. You had just killed a man, so you wouldn't be expecting anything. You would also be too distracted with Grandpa here--"

 

"Yet here we are." Bobby interrupted, "With you locked up and bleeding."

 

"No, no." The man replied, "I'm just a distraction. Didn't you listen when I said we had back up this time? God, it seems I'm talking to children." He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, they are all waiting outside that door for my signal which is--"

 

When Sam noticed what was about to happen, he hurried to force the Nazi's mouth shut and prevent him from signaling anything, but it was too late, when he got to him, he had already screamed:

 

"NOW!" 

 

The same instant six soldiers burst into the house, knocking the door to the floor.

 

When they saw the situation, the Nazi’s divided themselves, going two for Bobby, two for Dean, and two for Sam.

 

Because the three of them were trained, as they liked to call themselves, ‘hunters’, they tried to fight back. It wasn't very difficult for them.

 

Bobby kicked one of them right _there_ , bringing him to the floor for some time. The other one, lunging at him, and about to attack, also went down when Bobby extended his arm sideways with his fist going right to the soldier’s nose.

 

Dean, instead, threw a full strength punch in the gut of the one to his right, before pushing him to the floor by placing pressure at his chest. As for the other one, Dean simply lifted his left arm and hit him right under the chin upwards with his elbow.

 

While that happened, Sam kicked the first one we saw in the stomach with his knee and while the Nazi bent down and winced in pain, Sam kicked the guy’s knee, probably breaking it. He then turned around to face the other soldier (that couldn’t help but to stare in awe) and wrapped his arms around the man's, his size so big the person could move a muscle by what was covering him. Sam hit his forehead against the soldiers face and threw him to the floor, joining the other bodies.

 

The three of them looked around; every soldier (except the one in the chair) was lying on the ground wincing in pain, and some not even moving.

 

“Sammy, are you okay?” Dean asked, breathing heavily.

 

Sam was always a good fighter, and in some ways, even better than Dean. He could deal with these type of things alone. But Dean always worried about his little brother, even when they just had an argument, his safety always comes first.

 

“It’s Sam.” He grunted back, trying to hide a smile.

 

Dean chuckled.

 

Bobby was the first one to turn around and face the original Nazi, the Winchesters doing the same.

 

“So?” Sam asked triumphantly.

 

The man had his mouth wide open and his eyes staring in disbelief, questioning what he just saw to himself.

 

Suddenly he swallowed hard and cleared his throat, “MORE!” He screamed at the top of his lungs.

 

Sam, Dean, and Bobby turned around tiredly, not wanting to fight _more_ as they watched three more soldiers enter the room.

 

They would’ve fought again, they would’ve defended themselves. But this time, there was one small detail that stopped them: The soldiers were armed.

 

Dean’s shoulders dropped as he saw those three Walther PP guns pointing at him and his family.

 

They simply couldn’t beat that. It’s just too risky to try and fight armed men, especially when you aren’t.

 

Dean looked down a few feet ahead of him where his gun lied; when he threw it to help Sam put that Nazi on the chair. But it was too late to regret that now.

 

“Surrender.” One of them with a raspy voice ordered, “Put your hands together in front of your body. We will tie you up.” He finished, indicating with his head for some people outside to come in, still holding up his gun.

 

They did as they were told.

 

Sam looked at Dean, his eyes overwhelmed with despair, looking for an answer, for hope. Something that Dean was always able to give to him, no matter what.

 

Dean fought back the tears threatening to appear in the corner of his eyes. There was no denying, he was scared.

 

Even though it was something so likely to happen, Sam and Dean somehow never really thought about it. In their heads, they would always hide from it of find a way out, like they always did.

 

But this time it was right there, right in front of them: they were going to concentration camp.

 

It was something hard to sink in, in so little time. The brothers were feeling lost, completely lost.

 

Bobby wasn’t as much. He was obviously sad, disappointed, and even frightened at the situation, but not in despair. He was older, more experienced, he lived in hide-out his whole life, so it was something he did expect to happen sooner or later.

 

As soon as Dean’s eyes met Sam’s, Dean couldn’t help but shudder.

 

His little brother, his only responsibility and reason to live. He failed him. Dean failed Sam. And that was all he could think about.

 

But that wasn’t what he said, instead, Dean whispered to his brother, “It’s okay, Sammy.”

 

Dean knew it wasn’t okay, Sam also did. But somehow, this calmed them both down. Dean promising to protect his brother as always, and Sam hearing the confirmation he so cravingly needed to hear.

 

That same moment, a rope tied and knotted tightly around their wrists, and connected Sam, Dean and Bobby together in the same cord.

 

 

After walking a humiliating and silent walk around Munich, where they lived for about 4 years already, tied up in a rope-line and surrounded by soldiers, Sam, Dean and Bobby finally reached the train station.

 

It was clear that that area was separated only for the use of Nazi soldiers with Jews, who were never to be seen in these conditions by the “normal” people, depending on what your definition of ‘normal’ is.

 

The three of them were thrown violently, as if they were a piece of garbage (or worse), inside the train. Actually, it was one of the wagons, which looked much more like a space for cargo. It probably was.

 

Dean grunted, “Get the fuck off me,” He grumbled.

 

The wagon’s door was closed with a thud, leaving the three of them in pure darkness.

 

“Watch your language, boy.” A woman’s voice was heard. Okay, maybe it wasn’t just the three of them in the pure darkness.

 

Dean gasped startled, but then answered, trying to sound perfectly confident, “And who the hell are you?” He was already done with everything and everyone.

 

“Older than you, definitely.” She answered, demanding some respect.

 

Dean was about to snap something back in his defense, when Bobby’s voice rang through his ears, interrupting his thoughts.

“Wait… is that… Ellen Harvelle?” He asked.

 

Sam and Dean furrowed their eyebrows simultaneously, even though they couldn’t see each other.  


“Bobby?” The voice of apparently, Ellen, answered, “Bobby Singer?”

 

"Yes, that's me! What the hell are you doing here?" They could all hear something more cheerful in his voice.

 

"I was fucking caught by the bastards." Ellen replied.

 

"Yeah, they were spying on us. Caught us off-guard a couple of hours ago..." Another voice, this time more girly, appeared.

 

Bobby shook his head sadly, "Jo? You too girl?"

 

Jo sighed before answering, "Yep."

 

"How about you, Bobby? How did you end up here?" Ellen asked after some seconds of silence.

 

"Well, they were doing the same here with the boys, and I happened to be with them." Bobby replied.

 

"Man that's gotta suck," She pressed her lips together, "I guess they decided to get all of us troublemakers as once."

 

"You're a hunter too?" Sam finally spoke.

 

"That's right, what's your name boy?" Ellen questioned.

 

"He's Sam," Dean replied instead, "And I'm his brother, Dean... Dean Winchester." He said proudly.

 

"Winchester..." Jo trailed herself off.

 

"You're John's boys?" Ellen finished.

 

"Y-you knew our father?" Sam asked.

 

"Damn right I did!" She answered excitedly, "I've known him for even longer than I’ve known Bobby!"

 

Jo became very silent.

 

"It's been long since I don't see the man." Ellen remarked, "I sure miss him, he told me so much about you two!"

 

"He never said anything about you." Dean replied rather too harshly.

 

 He had a kind of bad feeling concerning her... and his father.

 

Bobby gave him a light punch in the arm, (when he found it) as a warning.

 

Ellen chose to ignore his statement, "How's he doing?" She whispered carefully, afraid of what might be the answer.

 

"He's dead." Sam spoke clearly, "He died about 4 years ago." Guilt and hurt dripped from his words.

 

Dean nodded to himself sadly.

 

"Oh..." She mumbled, before falling into silence.

 

That silence remained for at least an hour. With them getting hungry, not being able to see anything, not talking, just a very awkward silence where nothing but John Winchester crossed their minds.

 

Suddenly the door blasted open and sunshine pierced inside.

 

They all squinted and covered their eyes with their arms and hands.

 

They were forced out by more than one man, and when Dean's vision started to get into focus, he noticed there were also a couple of other men inside with them all along, they just remained quiet the whole way. Those men were now standing miserably outside with them.

 

The brothers also took some time to observe Ellen and Jo, not knowing how they looked like.

 

Ellen was about their father’s age before he died, with brown, thick hair, and piercing brown eyes that can make a grown man flinch if she stared at you for too long.

 

Jo looked sweeter, definitely younger, but still tough. She had a blonde hair, brown eyes just like her mothers, and her petite frame appeared to be pretty strong.

 

Dean found her hot, but maybe a little bit too young for him.

 

Sam and Dean turned around together, just to face one huge metal fence, with a grand gate in front.

 

That metal gate was opened, and out of it walked three Nazi soldiers.

 

The two at the sides looked like guards or something while the one in the middle had more badges in his black-and-red uniform, he seemed more important.

 

Dean noticed that, but it wasn't really what called his attention.

 

When he looked up at the man in the middle, and met his face, Dean's green eyes stared amazed at the most beautiful blue ones he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people!
> 
> There's your second chapter wohoo!  
> Thank you guys SOSOSOSO much for all the reads (110 ONLY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER WHAT) and the 3 lil kudos (aw) in the last chapter! This is amazing wow! Also, dear folowers on ig, thank you for the comments you left they help and inspire me so much, but it would also be great if you left a comment here? Pleasy? Ily all anyway :)  
> I'm so sorry for it being so slow for now, like, it's the second chapter and everything Destiel that appeared was Dean looking at Cas in the very end oops...  
> But it will get better I promise, it's just very complicated to write this story, in this situation, it's very delicate, so I have to be careful or it will come up shit and I don't want that.  
> THERE SHALL BE DESTIEL  
> Or I wouldn't be here at all hehe.  
> ANYWAY what did you think of the chapter? About the fighting and OMG JO AND ELLEN WASN'T THAT GREAT I LOVE BEING ABLE TO WRITE BECAUSE I CAN BRING BACK WHOEVER I WANT MUAHAHAHAHAHA.  
> Oh and Bobby and Ellen together asdfghjklç gotta love them <3  
> Besides, you have no idea what will be revealed about the boy's past and their father ummmm just you wait.
> 
> Thank you for reading and please comment what you think? Suggestions or compliments? Or leave a Kudo if you enjoyed? They would mean everything to me and would help me a bunch!


End file.
